Maria's Return
by FredandGeorge4eva
Summary: Maria returns to Bannerman Road, excited to be reunited with he friends and save the world, but she is nervous too, she's talked to Luke and Clyde on webcam but haven't seen them in person for a while. Luke/Maria and Clyde/Rani. A quick story I put together, I don't really know where I'm going with this, but please read anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: Hi guys, I decided to right a SJA fanfic. I really wanted Maria to return to the series, and for her and Luke to get together. I also wanted Clyde and Rani to get together. I'm not sure where I'm going with this, but please read anyway. Disclaimer: I do not own the Sarah-Jane Adventures, or any of the characters from the series, I do however own the plot. Thank you. X_**

Maria Jackson sighed as she walked out of her beautiful American house, she was going to miss it here. She had made nice friends, and done a lot of fun stuff, but now she was leaving. Her dad got offered a job in U.N.I.T back in Ealing, so they were both going back home. Maria smiled at the thought of seeing Luke, Clyde and Sarah-Jane again, and she was also interested to meet Rani and Sky. Sarah-Jane knew she was coming, but the others didn't, she wanted it to be a surprise for them, a good one hopefully.

"Are you ready?" asked her father, Alan, Maria nodded "you'll be seeing Luke and Clyde very soon."

"I know," she smiled, "but I will miss it here, although none of my friends were as awesome as them."

"It's a shame we won't be able to live in our old house," Alan said, just as a taxi pulled up outside their house, "but someone else lives there now."

"Yeah, I know," Maria replied, loading her bags into the taxi, the rest of their stuff was being sent over by ship, and would arrive there a week later, "Luke's friend, Rani, lives there now, so maybe we could visit it again, I did love that house."

"Well, it's a good thing we managed to by a house on Bannerman Road," Alan said, "then you can see a lot of your friends before you go off to university."

They said hello to the taxi driver, and then drove off towards the airport. Maria was excited to be going home, but also been quite nervous. She hadn't seen the guys personally for ages, although they did talk on webcam or email, and she missed them, she didn't want it to be awkward. She hoped life would go back to how it was before she left, fighting aliens and saving the world, as that was the greatest fun ever, but she was worried that now Rani was there, she wouldn't be able to.

As they neared the airport, Maria felt a sickening feeling in her stomach, she never had liked planes. He father paid the driver, and the two of them walked into the departures area to check-in

"You nervous?" Alan asked his daughter.

"Yeah," she said, "I have never really liked planes."

"No, I meant are you nervous seeing your friends after all this time?" He replied, "I am."

"Yeah, I suppose," she said, "what if they've changed and hate me, or what if they don't like me anymore because I left or-"

"Don't worry Maria," Alan said, "you talked to them on webcam yesterday, they haven't changed that must, besides, why should they hate you?"

"We left." She replied in a small voice.

"Don't be silly," Alan chuckled, "that wasn't your fault."

"I know," she replied, "but I'm scared."

"Well, you would be wouldn't you," he smiled, "anyway, you'll be able to see your mum as well, and Ivan."

"Yeah, well," Maria began, "I don't really care too much for him."

"Never mind," Alan replied, "you don't have to see him if you don't want to."

* * *

Back in Ealing Clyde Langer and Rani Chandra were sitting on a park bench, talking. It was a Friday, and they had only one week left of school until they finished forever, well, there was university, but that didn't matter at the moment, they were almost free. Clyde was ranting about how he was annoyed at every other teacher at the school, and Rani was just sighing and shaking her head. She knew he was excited to leave school, but she was going to miss it. She had many good memories from going their, not just about aliens, she had made good friends, and done well on tests. Clyde, however, wasn't going to miss school, or so he said (Rani thought he would miss it really, and was just putting on an act), he had done quite well in all his tests, better than he expected, doing incredibly well in art, and had managed to secure himself a place in an art University, not too far away from Oxford. Rani had been accepted in Oxford, and was excited that she, Clyde and Luke would be able to hang out often.

"I can't believe we only have one more week left of school," Rani said, staring off into the distance, "and then we are off to Uni."

"I know," Clyde replied, "I can't wait to leave."

"Oh come on Clyde," Rani sighed, "I'm sure you'll miss it, everyone one does."

"No, not me," Clyde smiled, "school is an annoying part of my life, and the only good things about it were meeting Luke and Maria, as if not for them, I will've known nothing about aliens, then meeting you."

"What about your other friends?" Rani asked, "surely meeting them was good?"

"Well, yeah," he responded, "but they don't help me fight aliens now do they?"

"But will you miss them?" Rani enquired.

"Yep, of course," Clyde replied, "they're my buds."

"Ha," Rani almost shouted, "you will miss school!"

"Only my mates," Clyde said, "not school itself."

"Oh well," Rani sighed, and looked down at her watch, "come on, we said we'd meet Luke in the coffee shop at four, and it's five past now."

The two of them got up and walked to the village, talking and bickering as they usually do.

* * *

Luke Smith sat in the coffee shop all alone, he was supposed to be meeting Rani and Clyde at four, as he had just returned home from Oxford. He looked up at the clock at the wall, noticing that the time was now quarter past. Where were they? It wasn't like them to just abandon him, so he decided to call Clyde. Just as he was about to click the call button, he heard two familiar voices coming up towards the shop. He put his phone down and smiled as he saw them.

"Luke!" Rani yelled, coming up to him, giving him a quick hug, "it's great to see you."

"Lukey-boy," Clyde grinned and gave his best mate a hug too, "how's Oxford?"

"It's great to see you guys too," he smiled, "Oxfords going great at the moment, doing well on my tests and all that."

"And what about any girls?" Clyde asked, wiggling his eyebrows, "the only person you talk about is your friend Sanjay, who else is there?"

"There are a few nice girls there, but none can really compare to-you know" Luke said, "Sanjay's girlfriend, Lily, is probably the nicest girl I kno-"

"I knew it!" Clyde exclaimed, "you fancy Maria, you so fancy her."

"No I don't," Luke protested, "I just meant none of the were as nice as her and Rani, besides she's probably got some hot American boyfriend."

"Oooohh, is Luke all jealous?" Rani added, "and I don't think she has a boyfriend, she hasn't mentioned one."

"Well you haven't mentioned you have a boyfriend," Luke retorted, causing Rani to look slightly shocked.

"But I don't have a boyfriend," she exclaimed.

"So what are you and Clyde then?" he asked, grinning, "friends with benefits?"

"Shut up Luke," Clyde said, playfully shoving him, "you just said that to get the attention off you and Maria."

"Shut up Clyde," Luke mimicked, shoving him back. The three friends ordered coffee and hot chocolate, and continued talking for ages, talking about oxford, school and most of all, aliens.

* * *

Sky Smith sat in the lounge of 13 Bannerman road, watching TV. She still wasn't used to life one Earth, but was enjoying it a lot. Her mother, Sarah-Jane Smith was upstairs in the attic working on a report about gas prices or something like that. Sky wasn't sure why she was writing about something so boring, usually she found something interesting to report on as she surfed the channels, trying to find something good, but of course, there was nothing on that she liked. Her two best friends, Clyde and Rani (or Clani as her brother called them) were out with her brother who had just returned home from university. She did have some friends her own age, but they sometimes bored her as they knew nothing about aliens.

Sarah-Jane Smith was upstairs in the attic, but she was not working on a report. She was on the phone to Maria and Alan, who and landed, and needed a lift to their new home. Alan had visited to check it out, but Maria was very busy with exams so she couldn't go with him.

"Sky," Sarah-Jane called out, coming down the stairs, "I'm just nipping out, I'm not sure how long I'll be, but I guess about half an hour."

"Okay," Sky replied, now she was really alone, "where are you going?"

"Ermm," Sarah-Jane didn't know what to say to cover it, so she decided to tell her daughter what was going on, "can you keep a secret?" She asked.

"Of course," Sky replied, interested to know what the secret may be.

"Well, some friends of mine are coming over and they need picking up from the airport," She began, "you know Maria a bit, well, she's coming to live here now and it was going to be a surprise for the others, so don't tell them."

"Really?" Sky smiled, "I'm gonna meet Maria the girl Luke always talks about?"

"Yep," Sarah-Jane smiled, gad to see that her daughter was interested in meeting her friend. "Do you want to come with me to pick her and her dad up?"

"Yes please," Sky answered quickly, "I'm a bit lonely at the moment."

"Don't worry," Sarah-Jane said, "soon everything will be crazy and you will probably want some time alone."

Sky grinned and grabbed her jacket. "Come on, we don't want to be late!"

Sarah-Jane smiled, she was happy, now her family could all be together at last. Luke, Clyde, Maria, Rani and Sky, her favourite people in all the world, if only the doctor would show up now, her life would be complete. She couldn't wait until Luke saw Maria as he had missed her so much. Sarah-Jane was sure Rani would get on with Maria well as they were so similar, everything would be perfect!

**_AN: Well, there you go, I will probably add more to this at some point, I don't know when, I hope you enjoyed it as it was quite fun to write. I may or may not add the doctor in, I'll see where this goes and then decide. Thank you so much for reading, I appreciate it, please leave a review as they make me feel better about my work. :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN:**** How is the story so far? I hope it is okay. :)**_

"Sarah-Jane!" Maria yelled, and ran towards her giving her a hug, with Alan walking behind her, pulling all their bags, "it's good to see you again at last!"

"It's good to see you too Maria, and Alan." Sarah-Jane smiled at the two of them, "this is my daughter, Sky Smith." she said pointing at the girl.

"Hello Maria," Sky whispered, feeling slightly scared to meet the person Luke always talked about.

"Hi Sky," Maria replied, "it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," Sky said, "although feel like I know you well already, the way Luke talks about you all the time."

"He does?" Maria asked, shocked.

"Yeah," Sky continued, "Maria this, me and Maria did that, and we defeated the gorgon etc. He does talk about you a lot."

"And Maria won't shut up about him either," Alan put in, "it's all 'Luke saved the world, remember when Luke, Clyde and I did everything' and so one."

"If I didn't know you better Maria, I would think you had a small crush," Sarah-Jane added, laughing, making Maria blush bright red, "come on, let's get your stuff in the car and go home."

"I can't wait to go back to Bannerman Road," Maria said, as they walked towards the tiny car "I have missed living here so much."

"We've missed you being here too," Sarah-Jane replied, "it's good to have you back."

"It'll be good to see Mr Smith again, and meet K-9 in person, for real." Maria added, "I can't believe we are actually back home."

""Will you join us in fighting aliens Maria?" Sky asked, as Alan and Sarah-Jane loaded the car with all their stuff.

"Well, I hope so," Maria answered, "if you guys don't mind."

"We would love to have you helping us," Sarah-Jane smiled, "once you've properly met Rani, it will all be perfect."

"What's Rani like," Maria asked, "I've spoken to her on webcam, but I'm quite nervous to meet her in person."

"Rani's really nice," Sky answered, "she is my best friend!"

"I know you'll like her, you two are so similar." Sarah-Jane added, "I know she was your 'replacement' but she never really replaced you. She just was another part of the gang that we never had in the first place."

Maria smiled at Sarah-Jane's response. She was going home, back to her old, amazing life. She was to be reunited with her two best friends (one possibly being her crush), she had made a new friend in Sky, and would hopefully be friends with Rani. Of course, it may not go so smoothly but she hoped that it would be just fine.

* * *

Back at Bannerman Road, Luke, Clyde and Rani had all arrived at Sarah-Jane's house in Luke's yellow car, along with K-9, who was excited to see Mr Smith again. They had had a nice time whilst drinking their coffee, Luke told them all about University life, and Clyde and Rani told them about what had been going on at school. Luke really wanted to see his mum and sister again, and was disappointed to see that the car wasn't there.

"Where's Sarah-Jane?" asked Clyde, "I hope she hasn't gone alien hunting without us."

"She won't have," Rani said, as they walked up to the door "she probably had to hand that report in or something"

"Well, maybe Sky's here and knows where she went," Luke said, opening the door, "Sky? Sky?" he called.

"I guess she went with her then," Clyde said, flopping down on the sofa, "we may as well wait for them to return."

"But what if they've been abducted by aliens?" Rani asked, curiously.

"Well they the car would still be here then," Clyde replied, "look, we'll wait an hour, and if they're not back we can call them then."

"Why don't we call them now?" Rani said.

"Nah," Clyde answered, "we don't want to seem too clingy now."

"Fine," Rani sighed and gave in, sitting next to Clyde on the sofa, "I guess we can wait then."

"Do you want a cuppa?" Luke asked.

"No, we just had a coffee, I'm okay." Clyde replied.

"Same." Rani said, " I just want to do nothing for a bit."

"Yeah I get what you mean," Luke said, feeling the same way, sitting down on the armchair, "Uni can be hard work at times."

* * *

Outside the house, Sarah-Jane's car pulled up in the driveway, behind Luke's car.

"Whose is the car?" Alan asked, getting out.

"Luke's," Sky answered, "he got it for Uni."

"It's a bit bright isn't it?" Maria commented, she and Alan had decided to hang around at Sarah-Jane's for a bit, until their house was ready for them.

"It was my old car," Sarah-Jane said, opening the front door, "now come in quietly, I want to surprise the others." The four of them silently entered the house, listening in to Clyde, Luke and Rani's conversation.

"What about Sanjay?" Clyde asked looking at Luke.

"What do you mean?" Luke replied, "what about Sanjay?"

"Oh you know," Clyde had noticed Sarah-Jane, Sky, Maria and Alan walk in, and instead of rushing up to greet them, he decided to get Luke to confess his love to Maria, in front of her.

"Err, no I don't," Luke responded, confused.

"Did you have a crush on him?" Clyde asked, causing Rani to look quite shocked, and almost giggle.

"Don't get me wrong Clyde," Luke began, "I'm not homophobic, I'm just not gay. Besides, only an hour ago you were interrogating me about Maria."

"Oh, okay," Clyde responded, "I was just wondering, we all know how much you love Maria."

"Can you please stop going on about it," Luke sighed, "it's not like I'm going to ever see her again, properly."

"Actually," Maria replied, Luke's head spun around very quickly, "I'm here," Luke jumped up and pulled into a hug. He couldn't quite believe he was with her again.

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked, shocked.

"We are moving back," Maria said, smiling, "for good."

"That's great!" Luke exclaimed as Clyde got up to give her a hug too, "Ermm, well, this is Rani, you've met her on webcam, but here she is."

"It's nice to finally meet you Rani," Maria said, giving her a quick hug, "I hope we can be friends."

"Of course we can," Rani smiled, "it's gonna be great!"

"Maria," Alan began, "we should probably go and see our house now, and unpack."

"Would you like any help?" Sarah-Jane asked, "I know the first time that you moved here I was a little frosty, but I promised I'll be nice."

"Yeah," Luke continued, "we'll help too."

So the whole Sarah-Jane gang walked down to Maria and Alan's new house, which was only a few doors down from Rani's. There wasn't a lot of things there, but there were two mattresses, a working kitchen and a working toilet. All the other furniture would be over soon, and then it would all be fine. After most things sorted that could be, Maria joined the others going back to the attic, Alan decided that he should stay at the house and finish the rest of the unpacking, he wanted Maria to have some time catching up and getting to know Rani properly.

Maria thought Rani seemed nice, and was glad to know that she still had a place in the gang. Luke and Clyde began telling Maria all their adventures, and she told them her adventures back in America. After and friendly chat, and a cup of tea, Clyde thought it was best if he let Maria and Rani get to know each other without him and Luke in the way, so they both left them alone in the attic, along with Sky. At first it was slightly awkward, but the awkwardness didn't last long.

"Rani," Maria said, breaking the silence, "I know this is a personal question, but do you fancy Clyde?"

"Me, like Clyde, ha ha good one," Rani said, blushing, Maria looked at her with raised eyebrows, "Fine, maybe a little."

"Awww, how cute," Maria smiled, "you guys are literally perfect!"

"So, you don't like Clyde then?" Rani asked, hopefully.

"Clyde's more like my brother," Maria said, making Rani feel relieved, "I could never see him in that way."

"What about Luke?" Rani asked with a sly grin.

"What about Luke?" Maria responded, trying not to meet Rani's eye.

"You know what I mean," Rani laughed.

"Nope," Maria said, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You like him." Rani replied, making kissy noises.

"Of course I like him, he is my best friend." Maria said.

"I mean do you fancy him?" Rani asked, "come on, I know you do!"

Maria glared at her, "maybe I do, so what."

"You should go out with him!" Rani exclaimed.

"Well you should go out with Clyde!" Maria responded.

"Shall we not talk about this then?" Rani asked, someone may be listening."

"Sure," Maria replied, "let's talk alien."

"So, Maria," Rani began, "you've been doing this longer than me, and Clyde and Luke don't generally tell me every adventure they had before I met them, so what did you guys do before I came?"

"Well," Maria replied, "you know how Luke is an archetype?" Rani nodded, "well, I found him, I was the first person he ever saw and spoke to. I taught him how to talk, and I was his best friend. I'm sure they've told you the outlines of this."

"Yeah," Rani said, "they've told me about the Bane, Slitheen, the gorgon, kudlak, the trickster, who I have met, the sontaran, and Mr Smith going evil."

"Well," Maria continued, "the scariest adventure must have been when Sarah-Jane and Luke disappeared." Maria shuddered, "that was awful. Although it doesn't seem as bad a evil Mr Smith and the Slitheen etc. it was. I was the only person who new anything about aliens. I called Clyde, but he knew nothing. I wouldn't have been his friend if it wasn't for Sarah-Jane. And a meteor was heading straight for Earth and Sarah-Jane was the only one who could stop it. It was so scary. But in the end, it was fine, with a little help from my Dad."

"I can't imagine what would happen if my parents found out," Rani said, "that must've been hard to explain."

"It was," Maria replied, "he said he was going to sell the house and that I couldn't have anything to do with Sarah-Jane."

"Really?" Rani gasped, "that must've been awful."

"Sarah-Jane managed to get him to let me stay," Maria said, "but we ended up moving anyway."

"It must be hard that both your parents know about this," Rani replied, "if my parents knew-"

"Only my Dad knows," Maria said, "Mum doesn't know anything."

"Oh," Rani looked confused, "Sarah-Jane told me that your Mum found out whilst battling the sontaran."

"She knows!" Maria jumped up, "I need to call her, to see if it is true!" Maria opened the door of the attic, with Rani right behind her, only to find Luke and Clyde leaning against it, listening to every word.

"What are you guys doing?" Rani asked.

"We were-" Luke said, "Ermm-"

_**AN: So, how was it? I will update as soon as I can!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN:**** Here's chapter 3, I hope you like the story so far.**_

"We were just seeing if you-" Clyde said, unsure of what to say next.

"-were getting on okay." Luke finished for him, with a wary smile, knowing that they wouldn't believe them.

Maria raised her eyebrows, "really?" she asked, Luke nodded quickly, causing her eyebrows to rise even higher.

"How long were you listening for?" Rani enquired, she really didn't want Clyde knowing her secret.

"Just for a few minutes," Clyde answered, shrugging.

"Yeah," Luke agreed, "we definitely didn't hear anything you didn't want us to hear."

Clyde shuck his head and sighed, "tact, Luke, we've been through this. You've been alive long enough to know that now."

"So you heard every word we said," Rani asked, trying not to go red, "and don't try to cover it Clyde, I know you did."

"Well, yeah," Clyde replied, "we wanted you two to get along, 'cause if you didn't, well that would kinda suck."

"Whatever," Maria said, starting to walk down the stairs, avoiding Luke's eyes "I need to ask Sarah-Jane something."

"She's downstairs, in the kitchen," Luke told her, "with Sky." Maria nodded, and walked down to see her.

"So," Clyde looked at Luke and Rani, "what are we gonna do?"

"I'm gonna go talk to Sky, I haven't seen her in a while," Luke replied, "you too can, you know, chat." And with that, Luke began to walk downstairs leaving Clyde and Rani alone.

"You really-" Clyde began.

"Shut up Clyde," Rani quickly cut in, knowing what he was going to say next.

"No really," Clyde continued, "hear me out, I sort of like you too, you know, as more than just friends." he gave her a small smile.

"You do," Rani asked, amused.

"Well, yeah," he said, "how often do you find someone who loves defeating aliens who is super cute?"

"There's Maria," Rani huffed, with a hint of jealously.

"She's more like my sister than girlfriend," he reassured her, "besides, we all know Luke totally fancies her."

"Okay," Rani said, feeling slightly relieved, "do you wanna go downstairs to see the others, you probably want to catch up with Maria a bit."

"Yeah suppose," Clyde said, feeling slightly disappointed, he had hoped that Rani would admit that she liked him. he slowly followed Rani as she walked down stairs. To his utter surprise, she turned around quickly and gave him a proper kiss on the lips.

"There," she said, "I like you too, I just wasn't sure when the best time was to do it."

"Well I'm not complaining," Clyde said, feeling a lot happier than he did a few seconds ago, "so, does this mean we are boyfriend and girlfriend then?"

"If you want us to be," Rani asked, to which Clyde nodded, and gave a long kiss on the lips.

"Finally!" a voice whispered, causing Clyde and Rani to break apart and turn around. Luke and Sky were both peering out of the door leading to the kitchen, with guilty grins on their faces. They both raised their hands at the same time and high fived.

"Oh shut up you two," Rani smiled and walked past them into the kitchen, "it's not that amazing."

"Yes it is," Sky said, following her, "I haven't been around that long but I do understand this."

"So, you and Rani," Luke grinned at his best friend, "finally together then?"

"Now all that's left is you and Maria," Clyde replied, earning him a death glare, "come on, you heard her, you know she likes you."

"Yeah," Luke said, "but I don't want this to ruin our friendship, that's all."

"It won't" Clyde reassured him," you two were made for each other."

"As were you and Rani," Luke said, "come on, you should really be with your girlfriend."

* * *

During all the Clyde and Rani business, Maria went downstairs to speak to Sarah-Jane about her mother knowing about aliens. She also wanted to get out of the way of Luke. She couldn't believe that he had heard every word she had said, and she knew that he didn't feel the same way.

"Sarah-Jane," Maria said, walking into the kitchen, "is it true that my mum knows about aliens?"

"Yes," Sarah-Jane replied, "she remembered everything that had happen with the sontaran."

"Hey guys," Luke said, walking into the kitchen, "I've just left Clyde and Rani upstairs alone trying to sort out their feelings."

"They really do need to get together already," Sky added, "it's so obvious they like each other, just like you and Maria."

Luke gave an awkward laugh, "think what you like Sky, but I think you may want to watch this." he grinned and walked towards the kitchen door with Sky.

"Don't worry about your mother Maria," Sarah-Jane reassured her, "if you need to you can always call her and ask her all about it."

"Yeah I suppose," Maria agreed, "I just don't want to put her in danger."

"She will be fine," Sarah-Jane said, "you'll see."

"Your kids are so annoying," Rani said, coming through the door followed by Sky, "they decide to spy on me and Clyde, I mean come on!"

"So are you too together then?" Maria asked, Rani turned a pale shade of red. "I know it! From all the emails that Luke sent me, I knew it was bound to happen."

"What about you and Luke then?" Rani asked curiously.

"I knew I wasn't the only one who noticed something there," Sky put in, "you too so totally fancy each other!"

"No we don't," Maria said, "at least, I know he doesn't lie me."

"Who doesn't like you?" Clyde asked, walking in with Luke, putting his arm around Rani's.

"Oh no one," Maria replied, "just some guy from America who I had a crush on." Upon hearing this Luke felt kind of sad, she likes someone else.. but she had just admitted the she liked him.. "I don't really like him any more though, he went kinda strange."

"Oh well," Clyde said, "there are plenty of guys here." his eyes flickered to Luke for a moment.

"Shut up Clyde," Luke sighed, although he was sure Maria liked him, he didn't really want to admit it to everyone. "What about you too, what happened there?"

"You were watching," Clyde said, slightly annoyed.

"Mum and Maria weren't," Luke said, glad to get the attention of himself.

"Fine," Clyde huffed, secretly enjoying it all, "basically, me and Rani chatted a bit, I told her that I liked her and she said that we should go downstairs to see you guys."

"As we were walking downstairs," Rani continued, "I decided that I couldn't be bother waiting for him, so I turned around and kissed him."

"We then became boyfriend and girlfriend," Clyde finished, "the end."

"Very romantic," Maria commented, "Clyde, have you ever actually had a girlfriend before?"

"Well, yeah," Clyde said, "in my old school when we were like eleven, but that didn't last long, then I moved here, met you and Luke, then Rani and so on... Maria, have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, of course," Maria replied, "in America, but he was a jerk so I dumped him."

"I have never had a boyfriend," Sky said.

"Don't worry Sky," Luke replied, "I've never had a girlfriend."

"Really?" Maria asked, shocked, she knew he sometimes felt awkward, but surely he would have some sort of girlfriend.

"Well yeah," Luke answered, "you've known me since they day I was born, and if I did, I would tell you."

"But why?" Rani asked, "I mean, you aren't ugly, a lot of girls like you."

"Yeah right," Luke said, laughing.

"It's true," Clyde insisted, "I over heard some girls saying how cute you were and how annoying but hot it was that you went to Oxford one year early."

"You're making that up," Luke said, "there's is no way anyone would like me."

"I like you," Sky smiled, "you're an awesome brother."

"There's no way anyone would fancy me," Luke said, "not in the same way."

"What about Maria?" Sky asked, "I think you too should get married."

"That's a bit far isn't it," Luke felt himself blush, "how did we get into talking about this boyfriend girlfriend thing anyway?"

"You asking about me and Clyde," Rani answered, "but why haven't you had a girlfriend Luke, like I said, a lot like you."

"I don't know," Luke said, looking at the ground, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone, especially Maria "I guess I'm just waiting for the right girl."

"Will you too just get together please!" Sarah-Jane aid, startling the kids, "I'm sorry, but you guys just so obviously like each other."

"Yeah I fancy her but so what.." Luke said, admitting his crush, "oops.."

"I like you too Luke," Maria said in a quiet voice, "I know you heard me before, so why didn't you just admit it?"

"I felt embarrassed," Luke replied honestly, "I didn't want it to be some big joke."

"Well it's not," Clyde butt in, "just ask her out already!"

"Maria.." Luke said, "do you wanna go out some time?"

"I would love to," Maria smiled.

"Finally" Sky said for the second time that day, "you can all go on double dates!"

"Maybe," Clyde said, "but we are all over sixteen, except Sky, so.."

"Clyde.." Rani sighed, "seriously, we just started dating, like, ten minutes ago!"

"What!?" Clyde said, causing Luke and Maria to laugh, and Sky look very confused.

"What does he mean?" Sky said, "What's so funny?"

"You don't really wanna know..." Luke said, "trust me. Mum will give you the talk at some point."

"What talk?" Sky asked, now even more confused.

"Just ask mum," Luke said, "she will explain it a lot better than me."

"Okay..." Sky said, the others were giggling, "please don't laugh at me."

"We're not laughing at you Sky," Rani said, "we promise."

"It's just Clyde," Maria continued, "he is a total idiot!"

"That's true," Sky said joining in with the laughter, everything was fine, everything was perfect.

For now...

**_AN: So... What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Please leave a comment, thanks :)_**


End file.
